1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container enclosures which provide a locking device which may be easily opened by adults, but is secure against intrusion by small children in that the manner of reopening the device is not readily apparent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, due to Federal regulations, it has become standard practice to enclose drugs, medicines, and other dangerous substances, in child-proof enclosures. This, of course, is to insure that children who inadvertently obtain possession of such enclosures will not quickly open and consume any of the contents. Numerous such child-proof enclosures have been developed. These normally include complicated devices having spring loaded ratchet-type tops or double caps wherein one cap has no extension connected thereto for providing a point of application of force for removal of the cap and the second cap has an extension which fits into an aperture of the first cap in order to apply leverage thereto and effect removal of the first cap. Such devices prove costly and even difficult for an experienced adult to manipulate. Therefore, there remains a need for a simple, safe, and effective enclosure wherein the opening procedure of the enclosure would be readily apparent to an adult but would be quite difficult for a child to ascertain.